To Gabriellabrigantredfern
by Sookie's Secret Santa
Summary: Love from Sookie's Secret Santa xXx


_Any author's notes from the person who wrote this gift fic have been removed to prevent any identifying information being revealed. The individual author can post this story to their own profile, complete with intended A/Ns, after the 26th December. We hope this gift fic is enjoyed by all – but mostly for the person it was written for. Thank you to this author for taking part in the first Sookie's Secret Santa fic exchange. Due to the number of participants it will be impossible to post all of the stories in one day - don't worry, everyone will get their gift before Christmas Eve :o)_

_Santa's little helpers_

_Blakes Boogie & Jan of Arc xx_

**Title: The Devil in me**

**To: Gabriellabrigantredfern**

**Summary**: Eric finds himself alone with a teenager in Sookie's room. A moment from "_Me and the Devil." _

**~O~**

He stood in her doorway bare chested; the cold did not affect him. His flesh was cold but he felt warm, mesmerized, watching her. She was unique. He didn't think he had ever met anyone like her, not that he could remember if he had. He just couldn't believe how trusting this woman was. He could've drained her, turned her in to a monster like him. And yet she had saved his life again. She looked small, fragile, frail, and her blood called to him, inviting him, promising a sweet, nirvana.

Everyone wanted her. He remembered the Were she had brought to help him. The way he had looked at her, he knew another of his kind would be tempted to taste her, have her all to themselves. He felt an undeniable impulse, an ache to protect her from all odds. Even though she did not belong to him, she did live in his house and he wanted her safe.

He had not sensed this man/vampire sneaking up on him and that was saying something as his senses were very keen. The stripling vampire wore white, a fallen angel. His clothing seemed a bit odd to him. The youth had a gentle smile in his face and his touch on his shoulder was comforting.

"Hello Eric." Eric felt a deep connection to this vampire, one that he couldn't describe, like he was known yet unknown. Eric shuddered when the teenagers' fingers caressed his cheek. He wished he could remember. The ache for this boy was greater than anything he had ever felt and his touch was warm, inviting. He could not tear his eyes away from him.

Eric wanted his attention but the teenager's focus was drawn to the creature he had been admiring. Eric felt a rush, he did not realize what it was. But it hurt and he welcomed the pain. Weather it was because another man was eying the woman he wanted or because the boy wanted the woman more than he wanted Eric, he did not know.

The teenager's slow pace told him he was admiring the woman he intended to have. His hand stroked her smooth skin. He closed his eyes as he bent forward to inhale her scent. His breath fanned through the woman's hair but she didn't stir. She was dead to the world.

"Don't. Touch her." Eric couldn't let him. He just knew he couldn't.

"She is beautiful."

"Who are you?" Eric felt drawn to him. And he hated not knowing who this incubus was, who had re-ignited so many feelings inside of him.

The teenager's fangs ran down, Eric felt weak. His knees were ready to give out and accept his offer when he said, "Drink with me." He understood this unknown language, he could not remember how it was possible.

"We will drain her…

And walk in the sun together."

Eric felt his voice quaver but he managed to form the word "No." feeling like he had disappointed the other vampire. He could feel his anger. He still didn't know how.

Eric felt the teenager's vice-like grip on his throat the next minute. He couldn't fight. It felt as if he did not want to fight. He was on his knees. He felt sick for disappointing him, angry at himself for letting him down.

"You are incapable of love." The teenager spoke softly into his ear.

"You are damned." he added.

Eric felt like meeting the sun, he had let this angel down.

"She can redeem me." He tried to convince the teenager for some reason.

His laugh was cruel, "You cannot be saved. You are a creature of death, existing for only one thing and it's not love."

The teenager's voice whispered. "Drink now." Guiding him to her artery.

"Stop fighting your nature!"

Eric whimpered. He struggled, although he did not want to disappoint this creature, he did not want to drink from his savior either. He felt so much conflict, he felt he would burst.

He tried again, struggling to say no when the stripling commanded him to drink. But his fangs ran out. He lost the battle. And he finally understood who this man was. He was his maker. He would end the world if he asked it.

His fangs traced the soft skin of her neck. The blue veins taunted him and her arterial blood was calling.

After his fangs pierced her skin, he took his time drinking from her. She was everything he had expected. She was nirvana. She was intoxication.

She let out a throaty whimper, her body shuddered arching beneath his touch. She was awake.

"Eric" His name came out more as a moan than a cry for help.

He groaned licking her neck. Her blood was sweet, not like the fairy he had had the day before. She was different, he wanted to savor her. Taste her. Make her his. Her warm blood was not fae enough to get him as drunk as he had been the previous night but enough to get him inconveniently excited.

Her tug on his hair made him look up from where he had nestled his face. His fangs still out, he must look scary.

"Wh... what were you."

"He commanded me." Her eyes darted out to look for what he was referring to.

"Who?"

"My master." He buried his head on the crook of her neck, ashamed of what he had done.

"Godric?" her choked voice only made him feel worse.

He felt cold tears of blood run down his face. He had let down both his master and the woman he wanted in a very short time. He sobbed into her hair. It was clear to the woman that he had yet had another visitation by his deceased master.

"Shhhh. It's okay." Her soothing did not help. But her touch was welcome.

"Godric loved you."

"He said I was damned." He mourned.

"I am sure it was a nightmare. He loved you. Look at me." Her small hands cupped his face, she looked at his bloodshot eyes and declared. "Godric loved you. He loved you that is why he did not let you kill yourself when he died." Her next words were whispered but he heard them. "He asked me to take care of you." He looked at her with hope, maybe it was a dream then. But he still felt hollow. His maker was no more.

"He has met the true death." He stated.

She nodded not letting go of his face. Her eyes had adjusted to the dark. She was in a state, her hair was mussed, her night dress had ridden up to her hips revealing a bit of her panties and she was incredibly turned on. She could not muster the energy to be angry at Eric, she could not let him think Godric hated him.

Her next movement was to comfort him but her intent to soothe was hijacked.

She kissed him. Her lips met his cold ones, they were inviting, hesitant and she did not mind when he kissed her back with enthusiasm.

He kissed her, tried to be an artful, passionate kisser but it only turned awkward. She smelled wonderful and he wanted to explore more of her enticing flavors and scents.

Her lips tasted amazing. He could get used to kissing them, he reacted quite instinctively. He had pressed her body on top of him. Memorizing the geometry of her soft curves and storing it in the deepest recesses of his mind. His body reacted primordially just from the feel of her. He wanted more. So much more. It scared him.

She pushed a little so he would let go. Eric did not hesitate, his arms went loose, his eyes vulnerable, and afraid he had hurt her, again. She didn't make any move to get away from him. She just shifted her body a little making it impossible for him to hide his excitement. Sookie however was oblivious to his cock pressing against her thigh. She was still collecting oxygen for her poor lungs. She was delirious from kissing him, she did want to continue.

"I am sorry." Eric said hoping she would not throw him out.

She nodded. "Can... can we may… maybe not do this right now?" her body screamed at her. Her skin was burning. She wanted to do this. Right. Now.

He nodded. "Can I stay?" he waited for her to move herself from top him.

She nodded again. But did not lift herself from his embrace. She felt safe in his arms even though his bite had awakened her. He was a predator. He could kill her. And yet she relaxed against the creature that could kill her in a heartbeat and she never felt safer. It was ironic.

Eric held Sookie's arm over his chest enjoying the close warmth of her body.

Sookie's breathing evened out Eric felt her slip into slumber. He turned to his side so that he was facing her. She looked peaceful, innocent, and she was so brave!

His hand traveled down her arm touching whatever skin was bared to him. She was so warm! Sookie stirred a little but didn't rouse. His hand moved a strand of her hair out of her face tucking it in behind her ear. His fingers lingered there traveling the length of her neck to the two puncture marks he had left earlier. He felt shame washing over him.

But it was gone the next instant when she stirred again arching, moaning as well. Eric felt himself swell in his sweatpants. He could not believe how treacherous his body was. Here she was offering shelter, comfort and he was having lustful thoughts resulting in a raging hard on.

Sookie mumbled something, it was too faint for human ears to recognize, but he no longer had human limitations. And what he heard only inflamed his lustful imaginings. He gulped. His name was softly issuing from Sookie's lips. She was calling out _his name_. She was moaning _his name_. She was dreaming about _him_. She was _aroused_. The last part really did it. He flopped down on his back; maintaining physical contact with Sookie was out of the question, he did not want to lose control. What he wanted to do to her was far worse than just drinking from her veins but it involved fewer clothes, naked flesh against flesh an exchange of bodily fluids, not limited to but always including blood.

He covered his eyes with the palm of his hand. The sensible thing to do was to get up and retreat to his hidey hole. But he was, apparently not a sensible man. She had inched over a little towards him, the scent of her arousal has driving him batty. She moaned again.

He debated weakly trying to convince himself to keep his hands and tongue or even his cock to himself. It was not helping. He did not want her to wake up screaming again and find him in a compromising situation with his hand or head between her thighs.

He knew what he needed to do. He imprinted the memory of Sookie moaning in his fantasies as he got up from her bed silently making his way toward the bathroom intending to have a shower. A cold one.

He shimmied off his sweatpants, standing in the shower stall butt naked. His situation was not a good one. He had never done this before. At least he didn't remember doing it. But it seemed instinctive to him, what he must do. He palmed his erection smoothing his hand over it. He sighed at the feeling.

He fumbled with the shower knob getting the water running he started to do what he must to relieve this part of his anatomy, it ached for attention. His dick was excruciatingly hard, his hand felt good on it.

Imagining Sookie's hands rather than his he palmed the length massaging himself up and down. Up and down. His thumb experimentally circled the head of his penis. He shuddered. That felt _sooooo_ good! His other arm came down cupping his balls massaging them while his hand relentlessly pumped his erection.

His did not need to breath but he felt himself gasping for air when another thought swept through him. He thought of her lips. Her soft lips wrapped around his dick. He was perverted. He could not believe he was thinking like that. His erection pulsed, he could feel he was close. Her tongue would flatten down licking the underside of his cock, pulling on the skin, her hands would rest on his thighs grabbing them to drag him closer so she could do this any way she pleased. He would grab on to the back of her neck holding her there so he could have his release.

Eric groaned. His demeaning lustful, thoughts would never get Sookie to do the things he wanted her to do. He concentrated again on the task at hand, her image slipping into his mind again.

This time he didn't care. He was too close to care. He saw her sucking, licking on his hipbone placing kisses on the head of his dick making his knees buckle under the spray. Her lips would wrap around him while he looked at her from above. She would look up to find him staring down at her, his fangs extended, aching. If she tried to look away he would tell her to look at him. He would verbalize what he wanted her to do, how to do and hope that she would do exactly that. It won't take him long. And it didn't. He came panting against the shower tile moaning Sookie's name. He stayed there for another ten minutes trying to recover before he left the shower.

Sookie stayed quiet. She had heard him get out of the bed, the shower being turned on, his moans, and his pants, him gasping her name when he came.

She blushed thinking about the dream she had had about Eric only minutes ago. And now he fantasized about her. It would be so easy to let go and join him in the shower. But she couldn't bring herself to do that. Shower Eric wasn't the real Eric. And she could see herself falling for this Eric all too easily and when he would remember who and what he was, he would… he would break her heart just like he-who-shall-not-be-named had. She closed her eyes hearing Eric's footsteps approaching the bedroom. He slid under the covers facing her, holding her hands, binging them to his mouth. He placed soft kisses on the knuckles.

Sookie stayed silent and eventually fell asleep after Eric had pulled her close wrapping his strong arms around her. She woke up again when she felt him leave the bed.

"Eric." Her voice laced with sleep.

"Yes."

"Nothing."

He nodded. Inching towards her one last time before he left he kissed her temple. He didn't miss her smile when he looked at her. "Goodnight Sookie." He paused before whispering "Sweet dreams." Her heartbeat picked up a little.

"Sweet dreams Eric."

**~O~**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
